TTMG verses STNJ
by Key-to -Darkness
Summary: This a cross between Inuyasha and Witch Hunter Robin. Inuyahsa and the gang are in a gang called the TTMG and a battling againsed the STN-J. But what happens when Sesshomaru gets a crush on a member from the STN-J and other weird things begin happen...


TTMG verses STN-J

"I am sorry I am late sir but there was a lot of traffic and my driver was driving slow." said a pretty young girl in an English accent. She looked to be in her early twenties and was wearing a pink work uniform with her blonde hair up in a tight pony tale.

"That is quiet alright I was caught in traffic also." said the business man she was meeting the, girl smiled at him.

"Well let us get down to business, shall we, Mr. Chin." the women said sitting down at the small table in the ever so popular café.

"Yes, I understand you are here to speak with me about the newly evolved Orbo?" said Mr. Chin as he sat down after their hand shake.

"Yes I am. Could you please give me a list of the new Orbo?" said the young women.

"Yes, of course, Miss…" Mr. Chin said but his voice started to fade trying to remember her name.

"Miss Sayan." Miss. Sayan said as she took the paper from Mr. Chin. She reached up to her earring and pressed it but to Mr. Chin it looked like was itching her ear. She looked over the paper as if she was reading it until she heard what she needed to hear.

_"Okay I have the information you can give it back." _a voice said, she was the only one who heard that. Miss Sayan gave him back the paper with a smile.

"Very interesting…" Miss Sayan started to say but was interrupted by the waitress.

"May I take your orders?" The waitress said. Miss Sayan looked at the girls name tag; it read 'Waitress Sammy'.

"Yes, I would like a Caesar Salad with an Iced Tea with extra lemons, please?" Miss Sayan said and watched as the man, Mr. Chin, ordered his dinner. After dinner was served they talked about business.

"Well I must leave and catch my plane back to London it was nice meeting you." Miss Sayan said before she walked away from the table and out of the door.

"So Miss Sayan where shall we be heading?" the driver asked while Miss Sayan laughed.

"We are going to wait for Trip and Kenu, Koga!" She said as she pressed a button on her watch. She was engulfed with a dim black light and when it faded away a totally different person was sitting there.

The girl wore a pair of black cargo pants with white stripes down the side. She wore a black shirt that said 'Ice Princess' in forte writing. She wore little white icicles for earrings along with a silver one at the top of her right ear. Her long black hair was in two lose braids.

"Much better I was getting tired of being 'Miss Sayan' I prefer to be 'Kenuyasha'!"Youlia said stretching then reaching down and turned on the PS2 and started to play Resident Evil 4.

An half an hour later two people walked out of the restaurant to find a person who looked like a driver for a limo asleep with his head hanging so it touched his chest while in the background you could hear a video game being played.

"I see we took that long, and the fact thatKenu is already playing the video game isn't really surprising but Koga sleeping is kinda different," said the boy as he started to open the door but found it locked.

"Kenu open the doors!" yelled the girl while Kenuyasha paused the game and climbed over Koga to open the door. Once that was doneKenuyasha smacked Koga in the head to get him to start the car and head back to headquarters. While they drove back they decided to buy some fries and slurppies even though Kenuyasha did already eat.

When they got back they weren't surprised to see Miroku with a glowing red handprint on his left cheek and a very peeved Sango. They also weren't surprised to see Inuyasha with a bowl of ramen watching Souta play a video game.

"Man people can't you do things productive like I try to do but it, like, don't work."Kenuyasha said plopping down next to Kagome on a chair that spins around. WhileKenuyasha was spinning Kagome was explaining what was so important about getting the info she got earlier.

"WowKenu you got some good information for us. Some of the ingredients used to make the Orbo are illegal! Like…" Kagome went on talking about how to make the Orbo while Killia continued to spin around on the chair like a three year old but truth be told she was fifteen turning sixteen.

"Oh I see… not… Kagome I may be yourbest friendbut it doesn't mean I understand half the words you say! I am only good at acting like different people, shooting guns, and swinging a sword around like blind man… well I don't actually swing it around but, AHHH, never mind!"Kenuyasha said finally stopping from spinning on the chair.Kenuyasha tried to get up but as soon as she tried she fell to the ground.

"How come the world is spinning?"Kenuyasha asked from her place on the floor while Kagome just shook her head whileKenuyasha started giggling.

"Man Kenuyasha why are you so hyper all of a sudden?" Koga asked from his place on the couch.

"I had a slurpy… uh… and, oh yeah, lots of lemons! You should have heard the guy I was talking with, Mr. Chin, he was like 'YOU shouldn't eat lemons like that it can rot the enamel on your teeth and then your teeth will go all mushy.'!" Kenuyasha said doing a perfect imitation of Mr. Chin. Every one burst out laughing including Kenu.

"So Kenu I guess you will just have to live a life with perfectly hard teeth and no lemons." Inuyasha said while getting another bowl full of ramen. Kenu gasped dramatically and before raising her hand to her forehead and fainting. After that little scene she got up and walked over to the freezer and took out a chocolate bar.

"Mmmm… gotta love chocolate!" Kenuyasha said as she opened the bar and took a bite from the chocolate. The clock struck midnight and everyone was getting sleepy… well exceptKenuyasha who had a major overload on chocolate.

"Come on Kenu go to bed or I am gonna knock you unconscious!" Koga yelled but right after that every thing went quiet so he decided to investigate. When he walked into the main part of the headquarters he foundKenu lying on the couch asleep with the car she was driving on her PS2 driving all over the place. He sighed and picked her up bridal style and brought her to her room.

"Hey Koga, you are supposed to do that when you get married not ten years before!" said a voice from behind Koga. Koga turned to find Miroku behind him with a glass of water.

"Getting ahead are we Miroku? Who said she would want to marry me? You seem to forget that I dont like her," Koga said as he tried to open the door to the room. Miroku laughed and opened the door for him. Once Koga put Kenuyasha back in her bed he shut the door.

"Yeah she probably would not considering you are a fleabag!" Miroku said before running off. Koga chased after him…

"Youlia, Kenuyasha, Trip, and Koga will be doing this mission." Kagome explained, "There is a witch hunter heading over to the gang part of town chasing after a witch. I want you guys to hunt down that hunter."

"You got it!" they all said in perfect unison then Kagome handed them their Garment Grid (idea off of Final Fantasy) and they changed into gang members.

"Well look at me, I could live with this. My name is… Mona… weird…" Kenu said walking around and around in circles. Koga looked like a wrestler type person.Youlia looked a lot like Kenuyasha did but she had different features. Kohaku was just a little smaller than Koga was.

"Yes now get going. Oh and Kenu…" Kagome said as Kenuyasha started to walk away.

"Hit me?" Killia asked stopping dead in her tracks and looking back at her sister.

"Stock up on AMMO!" Kagome said throwing something towards her.


End file.
